Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device, and more particularly, to a method of implementing a smart adaptive alarm system using a digital device and a method of processing data using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Subsequent to stationary devices such as a personal computer (PC) or a television (TV), mobile devices such as a smartphone or a tablet PC have been remarkably developed. Although stationary devices and mobile devices have been independently developed in respective areas, recently, the areas of the stationary devices and the mobile devices are becoming ambiguous according to a boom in digital convergence.
Recently, interest in IoT (Internet of Things) is growing and study on real-time data communication and control via internet connection between devices is in progress. Applying the IoT to a home network, a building network and the like is mainly discussing. However, since an IoT-based controlling device still has a limitation in turning on/off or making a reservation for a target device and a standard for the IoT is not completely ready, supporting environment for the IoT is not sufficient.
Meanwhile, although a legacy digital TV or a mobile terminal provides weather information via data broadcasting or weather application, the weather information is just simple information.
Hence, since a user simply receives passive weather information via the aforementioned device, it is necessary for the user to actively or directly control one or more devices connected via a network based on the received weather information, thereby increasing inconvenience of the user.